El simple dolor de vivir
by neko-chan lee
Summary: Si sientes una presion muy fuerte en el pecho, que puedes hacer, dejarte morir, o seguir con el simple dolor de vivir...sasunaru


Bueno hace rato ke no eh escrito fanfinc xDDD pero are mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo bien ya ke me eh inspirado este dia en hacer un fanfic ya ke es dia de ayer Sali con las cosas (mis amigos XD) y pues ando muy feliz nn espero y les guste mi fic….

El simple dolor de vivir…

Capitulo 1:

El dolor de los recuerdos…

En la pequeña villa de konoha se puede apreciar un hermoso paisaje, un pueblo rodeado de un hermoso bosque que expulsa pura vitalidad , los niños jugando, y en sus caras unas hermosas sonrisas, parejas de novios abrazándose con mucho amor, todo en si irradiaba paz, gracias a todos sobre todo aun muchacho que gracias a el, todo luce hermoso, ya que el ayudo a la derrota de la segunda invasión de orochimaru, pero que gracias a el, lo pudieron derrotar y claro esta por los demás novatos que eran entonces ya que ahora an pasado mas de 3 años (supongamos ke ahora los peronajes tienen 18 XD)…Mirando todo este bellos pasaje se encuentra el chico que mas ayudo en esa pelea Naruto Uzumaky, que ahora era realmente un chico muy apuesto (aunke siempre fue asi -) ahora era mas alto de cuando niño su cabellos rubio lo tenia bien largo pero no como para hacerse una cola alta (XD asi como el yondaime para ke me entiemdan) sus musculos se le notaban muy bien ya que llebava su playera pegada al pecho y abdomen , sus ojos igual de azules pero con una pequeña diferencia, ya que ahora no se notaban tan brillantes como años atrás…el era feliz pero sentía que le faltaba algo o mas bien alguien…si era feliz, por fin la gente le había dejado de mirar con odio ya ahora lo miraban con mucho respeto y sobre todo cariño, ahora hablaba saludaba a las personas y ellas le correspondía, tenia a muchas chicas tras de el, y estaba muy arriba por los demás ninjas, solo le faltaba un pequeño paso y por fin se cumpliría su sueño de ser hokague…es mas ya lo habían seleccionado para serlo..Era feliz pero todavía le hacia falta ese alguien que no lo dejaba ser feliz por completo….dentro de 4 meses se convertiría en hokague de su aldea…pero aun así no era feliz, ni lo seria hasta que volviera a ver a esa persona tan especial en su corazón…

Naruto: pensar que ya han pasado tres años desde que no te veo no….sasuke-dijo junto con un suspiro-y todo por tu maldito Orgullo sasuke, ahorita estuvieras conmigo quisas no como yo quisiera demo… estarías a mí lado como mi mejor amigo y no tan alejado como el sol y la luna...aun recuerdo nuestra despedida o mas bien tu huida je…te lo pedí de todas formas posibles, que te quedaras conmigo y con sakura-chan y con todos nuestros amigos, que serias perdonado ya que tu me salvaste la vida…ya mero y moría pero me defendiste y te opusiste contra orochimaru a consta de peder la tuya…yo en ese momento me sentí muy feliz, pero luego cuando pensé que todo había acabado y ahora vendrías con nosotros…tu dijiste…

Flash back….

Todos observamos un campo de batalla , trisas de cuerpos por donde quieras ver y en medio de todos esos cadáveres se encuentran dos chicos discutiendo uno era rubio y el otro era de pelo negro azulado…

Naruto: no digas mas estupideces sasuke vas a venir con nosotros y punto-dijo ya desesperado

Sasuke: no no iré con ustedes entiende naruto, no puedo regresar…-dijo agachando la cabeza

Naruto: pero por que no? Todo esta bien ahora sasuke, regresa a mi lado….-dijo mientras se acercaba al moreno..

Sasuke: dije no naruto ya así será, entiéndelo, no regresare todavía tengo ke buscar a itachi no eh cumplido mi venganza, no podré volver aun…lo siento-dijo dándose media vuelta y caminado al lado contrario del de naruto, lo que no se esperaba es que el pequeño kitsune fuera y lo abrazara por la espalda, mientras sollozaba…

Naruto: por favor no te vallas, todo se va a arreglar, olvida eso y regresa conmigo por favor…-lo apretaba mas contra así…

Sasuke: yo…naruto..- estaba reconsiderando irse con naruto pero algo recordó que le dijo su hermano itachi sobre naruto y ocultando su mirada con sus cabellos quito al pequeño kyubi con agresión de su cuerpo-te lo diré una vez mas déjame en paz no regresare entiéndelo-ya se iba a ir cuando volvió a sentir esos brazos calidos ahora alrededor de su cintura…

Naruto: por favor quédate, por favor snif snif-pero de pronto sintió una patada en su estomago que lo hizo desprenderse de ese cuerpo que tanto le gustaba- sa…su..ke.. Porque?-dijo entre sollozos mientras se retorcía en el piso y miraba al moreno..

Sasuke: para que por fin entiendas que no volveré, espero que ahora si lo entiendas porque a la próxima te matare-dijo mirándolo con su sharingan-entiéndelo-dio la media vuelta, pero escucho una vocecita a sus espaldas y volteo

Naruto: algún día te veré de nuevo sasuke?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso aun agarrándose el estomago

Sasuke: es una promesa…dobe-y así desapareció entre ese campo de batalla…pensando en cumpluir esa promesa, ke le habia hecho a SU pequeño kitsune..

Naruto: te esperare sasuke…-y así cayo desmayado al suelo…

Fin del flash back….

Naruto: aun recuerdo al otro día desperté en el hospital…pregunte porti pero nadie te había visto salir de ese campo ahh-suspiro-aun te sigo esperando sasuke…-luego se quedo viendo el paisaje de nuevo…

Muy lejos de la ladea oculta de la hoja se encontraba un chico recostado en una rama de un árbol observando a unos chicos entrenar, se reía cuando veía aun pequeño niño rubio intentando hacer la técnica de las duplicación, pero le salía todo mal, todo deforme xD, eso le hacia recordar viejos tiempos cuando era apenas un crió…y especialmente aun pequeño rubio de ojos azules soñadores que tanto le gustaba…pero que habia abandonado para seguir con su venganza de matar a su hermano itachi…en esos años no había conseguido nada de Itachi pareciere que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero el estaba en alerta..de lo que pudiera pasar…ahora era maestro ninja de esta pequeña aldea recién fundada a penas de 2 años la aldea oculta de la luz y sus subordinados eran Azuna Hitamonky, Nery Uzuky y Yori Uchinimoto, ellos al principio se negaron por qué su sesei era casi de su edad , pero luego se sorprendieron al saber que era realmente muy poderoso y aceptaron con mucha emoción que el fuera su sensei Sasuke Uchiha unos de los sobrevivientes de ese clan y lo trataban con mucho respeto, su popularidad en esa aldea era mucha y mas con las mujeres que lo perseguían así como cuando asistía a la escuela ninja hace tiempo atrás…

: sensei…sasuke-sensei!-grito para que su sensei saliera del trance en que estaba

Sasuke: que pasa nery?

Nery: es que no me sale snif ya lo intente y nada que puedo hacer sensei TT

: Nada como siempre eres un dobe-le dijo con arrogancia y dandole la espalda

Nery: cállate yori, y además tu eres un baka-dijo sacándole la lengua haciendo que el otro niño se enojase y provocando una pelea de miradas para luego a pasar a golpes

Sasuke: tranquilo, basta, deténganse, ya basta -les dio un zape en la cabeza XD y nery se puso a llorar y el otro se hizo el indiferente …si pero con un gran chichón XD

Nery: pero el empezó-dijo apuntando a yori

Yori: no es cierto dobe-dijo con burla

Nery: te voy a…-dijo lanzándose contra yori

Yori: eso veremos- lanzandose contra nery- pero algo los detuvo en el aire o mas bien alguien-sensei!

Sasuke: ya es mucho deténganse, ya cálmense ok y pónganse a entrenar, si no miren a Azuna ella aun sigue entrenado- mientras se veia a una niña hacien sellos con sus manos – ven? …ahora ustedes

Nery: pero si azuna es una matada y siempre hace lo mismo así que…- no puedo continuar ya que sasuke le pego una patada y lo mando a entrenar

Sasuke vio que yori se iba, lo detuvo y le dijo-sabes deberías de tratarlo mejor, puede ser que algún día ya no estés con el aprovéchalo al máximo, créeme

Yori: no nesecito sus consejos tontos- y se fue a entrenar con sus compañeros…

Sasuke: a lo mejor tienes razón, pero ese consejo me hubiera gustado seguirlo ahh-suspiro-pero el hubiera no existe solo el presente aunque en verdad me gustaría volver a verte naruto…

En otro sitio alejado se encontraban los miembros de akatsuky donde pertenecia itachi, pero ahora solo kedaba el ya que los demás ya habían sido derrotados, pero el todavía quería algo, algo muy poderoso lo quería para el, para así ser mas poderoso, quería el poder del kyubi, ahora el era el jefe y tenia nuevos hombres con habilidades especiales, así podría tener el kyubi y así matar por completo a su clan…

Itachi: sasuke…

Fin del capitulo

Bueno es todo por ahora espero y les haya gustado espero poder subir el otro capi pronto y si les gusto, lo ke les puedo decir es ke se va a poner mejor palabra de exploradora XD, rewins porfis…


End file.
